His Daughter & Draco
by Kiara Kingian
Summary: Draco faces the ultimate mission that he fears. Set in the sixth year, who was lurking from behind the scenes- from the public eye- to help him when he needed it most? It's not who you think. Will that person be someone who can be trusted?


**By Kiara Kingian  
**

It had always been a secret, just her and _His_.

That was going to change as of now, as she stepped into the dark room. The Dark Lord assessed her; she had to be perfect to do his bidding. Her spells were excellent, her occlumency was exceptional, her non-verbal jinxes and incantations were perfect.

She was a vital part; One that could not be harmed, even by himself.

"Are you ready to take on what I, ask of you?" He spoke in his usual dark, scary voice, parseltongue to her.

"I believe I, am capable of this, yeah." She hissed back in a higher monotone to his deadly voice. He had his hood over his face completely. It drowned his sickly pale, skeletal body. He was sat in an ancient chair belonging to their ancestry, and she stood opposite him, her looking at him fearful and seriously, where she suspected his eyes were. He put his head back, and removed his hood in a flash. His slit-nostrils contracted air and she stared at the serpent-like, red eyes.

"Go then. Nobody must know your _true_ identity or goal, there. _Lie_ to them, not even our affiliates can know you are going, just yet. I have the pleasure of springing _that_ up." He sneered and abruptly stood to leave. He turned.

"Oh, and Kairielle... make sure that if trouble arises, you return to me. But keep every mission under control as much as you are able. You know have high intentions from someone like you." She nodded obediently and softly took his hand and looked down, to mark her understanding. He accepted it and left, the cold aura had stung her face. She then prepared.

After her possessions were packed, she reached for her black, wispy cloak and her crystallised white wand. She brushed her hair, touched on her muggle makeup and took to the door of the ferocious manor. Dark and defiled, she disapparated to a familiar station as was described. She arrived in a dark corner and tried to act natural, till she reached a street lamp and followed the path down to the train station.

"Excuse me, how do I reach this platform?" She asked a dark haired girl of similar age and Kairielle flashed her ticket to her. The girl glared at the Veela-like creature and merely pointed at the wall a few steps in front .

"There, blondie." She gave a smug laugh before turning her back and wandering off. Kiarielle grasped her two suitcases tighter before, walking into the magic imposed wall to the other side. Her coat flared behind her in the almost unnatural wind. This was very different to what she had expected. The scarlet train stood magnificently before her very eyes. She smelt the steamy smoke as it rose and watched students pile on to the train. It was getting quite late now and she waited at a wooden bench, before spotting someone of importance.

"That must be him." She told herself.

Inside the train, Draco Malfoy was in a compartment with his usual outstanding Slytherin crowd- the pureblood blonde boy, who had a very important role in his sixth year, at Hogwarts School. He was leaning on Pansy Parkinson, whom Kairielle had asked for help from. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him watching out for anything of interest; when they suddenly stared intently on something. Blaise rose from his seat, transfixed by a figure outside of the train. The view wasn't too good because they had to look through the opposite compartment to see out onto the station.

"What are you all staring at?!" Draco snapped as he realised their sharp movements.

"Whoa, check it out. You gotta see to believe, Draco." Blaise replied, as Goyle nodded keeping eye contact.

"Who _is_ that?" Draco said as he stood and watched too. He was curious as to the girl who was about to get on the train. She was pretty, he thought, and yet somehow he felt she was familiar, dark and powerful. He'd have to recruit her. Kairielle was very favourable. She was a tinted-pink pale girl that was tall and had a slender figure. She had platinum blond hair that was long and was kept up in a plaited, high ponytail. She had customised her natural colour however, with brown streaks. Her eyes were encapsulating, deep blue, long lashed, enhanced well- by her generous amount of black, eye makeup. Something glistened in the sunlight that flickered round her neck; something shiny, valuable and green.

"Her?!" interjected Pansy.

"I spoke to her before 'cos she was stupid enough to not know how to get onto the station!" She continued and she had risen from her seat too, with her arms folded as she scowled in jealousy.

Kairielle turned left to get onto the train. Her navy top and grey jeans were visible under her long, dark robes that she had just eased on. She knew where she needed to go, to 'him' as she had wanted to. She knew Narcissa was always worrying. She stepped up to the glass compartment doors, after the boys had quickly resumed to normal activities looking pre-occupied. She knocked, opened the door and flashed her eyes across them all till they fell to Malfoy's.

"Hi, do you need something?" Draco leaned forward in his seat his arms clenched together as he looked up enthusiastically. She gave a mysterious, flawless smile and replied:

"Hey, can I sit in here?" She had a tilted her head to the right as she spoke, somewhat of a habit.

"Yeah, here"

Malfoy shuffled a little to the middle of the three seater, gestured to it and Kairielle sat beside him.

"I'm guessing you're the son of the Malfoys? I heard they are the most promising purebloods known."

"You heard right, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?" He took interest at her statement.

"I'm Kairielle Mévtordol." She looked down, as she flicked her thumbnail, using her middle name as a fake surname, but there was some truth in it. He nodded curtly, and 'Blaise took his turn on the new toy' she thought, as he questioned her to where she was from, and why she had transferred.

"I am from Beauxbatons Academy, and decided that it would be more beneficial and _fun _to go to Hogwarts." She replied avoiding eye contact slightly.

"What house are you in?" Malfoy asked.

"Slytherin- of course, with the purest of blood."

"Great, you should stay with us. You will do well." He smiled. K-rel: as Draco had nicknamed her, explained that she was to remain hidden from the other houses and be seen as little as possible. She made sure they understood this, as well as the fact that she would be having private lessons, taught by no other- Professor Severus Snape.

"Why do you have to be so obscure at Hogwarts- are you working undercover or something?" Asked Pansy- who had seemed to think after an hour, that K-rel was a worthy friend to be with.

"It sounds strange but I am an important exception- for the Death Eaters." She replied with her shady smile back in position- her eyes darted to Malfoy's expression. He was blown back, he must have recognised her from the Death Eaters!

'She did seem familiar- but I'm sure I would remember seeing such an extraordinary girl.'

They changed to their robes, and Kairielle looked carefully at people she considered the Weasley-material, followed by a remark of Mudblood girl from Pansy, and then she saw the chosen one, Harry Potter. He could not know about her.

"I'll meet you later. I have to see Snape." She stood and vanished from the room with an interesting perception of Draco.

Goyle had returned from his trip from the bathroom and seemed to find it difficult to close the compartment door and the train.

"Good." He spoke to the rest. Draco had noticed the slight movement of Crabbe's suitcase. Draco continued to explain his situation involving the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters. He wasn't exactly confident about the plan, but seemed to be glad to been have chosen- in a way.

Draco waited till the train had stopped before confronting Harry Potter who had sneaked in on Draco's conversation under his invisibility cloak.

"Thought you wouldn't have been noticed, right Potter?!" Draco violently broke his noise with his foot and left him paralysed under his invisibility cloak, before returning to meet up with his companions.

After keeping a very low profile in the great hall for the feasts, Kairielle followed Draco to the common room every time- after her private lessons with Snape, for the past months. Draco was explaining how he needed to do something very important.

"K-rel, can you come with me, I need your help- with cursing….uh…that jinx." He whispered deep in her ear as they were surrounded by Slytherin students on an empty floor of the Castle (Hogwarts School).Draco had his hand on her elbow. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, the other Slytherins left them by the room of requirement as _usual_. She was pretty much clued in on the action. He had to do a secret mission, that Snape knew of, which also involved this room, death eaters, the dark lord and some actions that were to be gone through.

"Help me with the curse." He asked as he stood wand ready, aimed at the necklace from Burgin and Burkes, inside the room of requirement. She glowered at him- she tried to escape the feeling of hierarchy over him. He still hadn't noticed her exceptional power, her important status.

"Yeah, position your wand more directly in the middle, speak calmly and put extra pronunciation on 'Timiyeh'." She replied, her information valuable in the room.

He was slightly shocked to her reaction in her voice. She could tense the slight fear in him.

"I can do it myself then, if you want to be like that." He spoke slyly followed by a scowl. He returned to the situation at hand- cursing the necklace to be planted by Madam Rosmerta on her very own pub.

He spoke the spell well and K-rel helped package it and dispose of it into the girls' lavatory- in the pub.

She was practically invisible to everyone, except those of Slytherin.

Then 'the Slug Club' party had risen. Malfoy was particularly annoyed that he hadn't been chosen by the returned Professor Slughorn to attend his 'specified-student-only meetings' and now his party, despite his pureblood inheritance, and his once slightly favoured student who had been Draco's grandfather. So Draco, intended to gatecrash- and he did so except that he had been caught by Filch. Slughorn seemed to address the issue casually, enjoying his party with his selected favourite students like Harry Potter and the Mudblood- Hermoine Granger.

"I'll deal with him." Snape had told Filch and Draco. So Snape accompanied Draco outside the Party room.

"Have you no idea of the risk you are taking Draco?!" Snape told him, when he had been almost dragged to a quiet part of the floor.

"You have got to keep a close eye on people." He continued as Draco pretended he knew it all and that he didn't give a bloody damn as to what Snape thought of him. Draco believed he was 'jelous!'

"Who do you mean- there isn't much to avoid apart from speeches like this in public." He directed his eyes around the corridors and Snape hoisted his tone down to a lower pitch.

" I mean, the Dar…uh… Miss K. Mévtordol…"

"Draco reacted instantly to this.

"_What?_ What about _her?_" Snape knew he must have a soft spot for her by now. She was unavoidable to the Malfoy boy.

"Lets just say that she is just as important as you for your mission, Draco. She will help you." They continued to argue briefly until something elde arose...

Harry Potter had decided- round about now to make an entry and hide against a classroom wall and listen to their conversation about the Dark Lord's quest.

"He picked me you're just annoyed because you weren't chosen!" Malfoy jeered at him in anger.

"I can help you Draco. Your Mother and I, we made the unbreakable vow." Snape told him as he stepped closer to him.

"I don't need any help. I'm going to be His favourite after I'm done with this whole thing; too bad for you." He replied and with that, he left.

Harry's mind processed all of what he had said. His nasty, slick tone to his once favoured, most respected teacher- how cold he had been. Now the mission for the Dark Lord- who had chosen no other than Draco? And a vow to help him- between Draco's mother and Snape.

_"This is all too much..."_

_**End of Chapter.**_

**Please review and tell me what you think!**_**  
**_


End file.
